<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kloktober, Oct. 12th: Ladyklok or Outfit Swap by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962525">Kloktober, Oct. 12th: Ladyklok or Outfit Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lee's Kloktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Outfit Swap for today!</p>
<p>Synopsis: Nategaar, out on the town on a date night, when disaster strikes, and Nathan is left shirtless. But he’s got a boyfriend who can help with that!</p>
<p>TW because mention of NSFW, though no detail in this fic because I’m exhausted rn and couldn’t manage detail asdjfklajs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lee's Kloktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kloktober, Oct. 12th: Ladyklok or Outfit Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks, you wants a shirt, right?” </p>
<p>Nathan nodded.</p>
<p>“And I ams literally givings you the shirts off my backs?” </p>
<p>Nathan nodded again.</p>
<p>“Okay! Then there can bes no complainings abouts it! I can’ts help the size of my shirt!” </p>
<p>Nathan tugged at Skwisgaar’s shirt hem, which on him was almost a crop top. “I’m not trying to complain. This was sweet of you.” </p>
<p>“Ams a good boyfriend,” Skwisgaar sniffed. “Also, I dids accidentally spills the wine on you-” </p>
<p>“Kind of your fault my shirt got ruined,” Nathan interjected.</p>
<p>“Kinds of,” Skwisgaar nodded. “Besides...you looks good.” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Nathan blushed. “You can see my flab, it’s gross.” </p>
<p>“Maybes I likes you flab,” Skwisgaar smiled, pushing Nathan against the sink of the restaurant bathroom. “Maybes I likes being ables to sees it like this. Showings you off.” </p>
<p>“We’re in public, you know that right?” </p>
<p>Skwisgaar nodded. “I don’ts care. Do you?” </p>
<p>Nathan peeked to the bathroom door, and smiled at seeing that it could be locked. “No.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“We can’t go out like this,” Nathan giggled. </p>
<p>They had literally torn each other’s clothes off, and what was torn had been used for clean-up. None of it was suitable to wear again. </p>
<p>“There’s a windows,” Skwisgaar noted, and pointed to the small window high up on the wall of the bathroom. </p>
<p>A few boosts and scrapes later, they were out the window and running behind the restaurant and the buildings near it, avoiding lights whenever they could. </p>
<p>“You gonna loan me something else when we get home?” Nathan smiled. </p>
<p>Skwisgaar shook his head. “You can stays just like you ares.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>